


Mirror of Erised

by Oli_the_gayest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oli_the_gayest/pseuds/Oli_the_gayest
Summary: They don't bang yet sorry, gotta build up a plot to write good porn, but next chapter I hope~





	1. In the Mirror

Draco found the mirror by accident. Wandering listlessly around the manor, a dusty, empty, shadow of its former glory had become a practice of his. Ever since the downfall of the dark Lord a few months ago, he'd felt so... empty, so alone. Both his parents were in Azkaban for life now, the master he'd once dedicated his life to dead, as well as one of his best friends from the beginning. It was hard to feel as though he had any sort of purpose when everything he'd been, everything he'd ever known, was gone. He rarely left the manor, as he was something of a pariah in the wizarding world. Although he'd received a much lighter sentence then he likely deserved for his crimes thanks to Harry Potter of all people speaking in his defense, he didn't feel as though he had a second chance at life at all. Rather, he felt that he lived in a gradually decaying coffin. There was nothing left for him, nowhere to turn. Perhaps it would have been better if he'd spent the rest of his days in Azkaban. The three years he'd spent there, he'd spent working. Constantly doing clerical work and manual labor, he hadn't had time to think ever. Really it wasn't so bad, ever since the demotors had been banished from the prison forever. So he paced holes in the floors, wandering through rooms. The ghost of Malfoy Manor.

He was beginning to wonder if he should sell his home and begin a new life abroad, when he found the mirror. It was in a spare bedroom on the highest level of the house, more of an attic really, covered by a sheet. He'd never seen it before, the thousands of times he'd hidden up there as a kid. He tugged away the sheet, unsure why. The last thing he wanted was to look at was himself. As soon as he caught sight of the mirror, he spun around to demand that Potter explain what he was doing in his house. But to his... relief? Disappointment? There was no Potter. Nonplussed, he turned back to the mirror. Potter was definitely behind him.

"Are you wearing that cloak?" He demanded, but Potter did not answer. Rather, he approached Draco,and knelt down in front of him, his face level with Draco's cock. "What the hell...?" He said as Potter rubbed his cheek against his groin through his pants in the mirror. Draco felt in front of him, but of course there was no Harry. It was something about the mirror. Transfixed, he watched Harry unbutton his pants in his reflection, and pull his hardening cock out. Almost subconsciously, Draco unbuttoned his own pants and pulled himself out as Potter licked up his length slowly, savoring every inch. Draco groaned as he ran one finger along his cock, imitating Potter. He'd pictured this a million times in a million ways over the years, but to watch it, to see it unfold, nothing in the corners of his mind could match this. And now the Chosen One himself was taking him into his delicious mouth, sucking the tip. Draco wished he could see his face, see his emerald green eyes looking up at him as he took in his cock. Breathless, he watched as the other boy took all of him, all the way to the hilt, deep throating to him. Draco moaned out loud, hand pumping rapidly as the boy kneeling before him began to bob his head, rapidly. Draco could imagine his tongue rubbing on and tasting every inch of him, his lips stretched across his cock, sucking. He could almost hear the sucking, slurping noises, the soft, pleasurable noises coming from Potter. Sadly, his view of the scene unfolding in the mirror was limited, he could only see the back of Harry's head bobbing back and forth really, but still, it was only a matter of minutes before he cried out Harry's name, cumming into his hand. He then watched Harry turn around. The sight of Harry, with his cum on his lips, swallowing his seed was too much. Draco watched his reflection stroke Harry's hair, kiss him, comfort him. A sense of longing, years and years worth came over him, and he sat in front of the mirror for a long while, letting his emotions consume him. Eventually, he stood up, dusted himself off, and went to clean up. He tried to put the mirror, and Potter, out of his mind. What was the use of dwelling on things that could never be? Even if it was the first time he'd felt something besides self loathing and crushing listlessness in a year, to have hope in a fantasy was only making things worse in the long run.


	2. Unforgotten

For a few days, Draco had avoided the Mirror, and yet it had consumed his thoughts. He'd actually aggressively cleaned his entire house, partially by hand, trying to think of something else, anything else. But eventually, there was nothing left to fix, nothing left to clean or repair. He tried to read, tried to paint, tried to garden. But inevitably, to his undying shame, he found himself climbing the stairs once more, just one more time. And so it began. For weeks, he watched himself be taken in every position, he'd watched unspeakable things be done to him, watched himself do unspeakable things to Potter. There were days when there was no sex. Those days tortured him beyond all else, when he and Potter were just curled up on the sofa reading together, or going to the market and affectionately holding hands. He hated how much he obsessed over Potter, how much he still wanted him. He knew this couldn't be healthy, and at times felt incredibly guilty. He'd avoid the Mirror for a while after that, but inevitably would return.  
One day, something happened that had not happened in some time: there was a knock at the door.  
"One second!" Draco yelled as he grabbed the nearest set of clean cloths he could find. Slightly disheveled, but dressed properly he answered the door, and almost yelled in shock. It was strange to see the man standing before him, in the flesh, after staring at him in a mirror for weeks. "Potter. what are you doing here?" He asked, in a rather more unfriendly voice then he'd intended.  
"Is this a bad time?" Potter asked. Draco noted the shadows under his eyes, his rumpled clothes, his ever messy hair. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping these days.  
"No, not all all. I just wasn't expecting anybody to visit, especially not..."  
"Me. Right, I get it. Is it alright if I come in?"  
"Erm, yeah, sure, I'll make tea." Thanking the gods above that he'd actually returned to cleaning his house, he lead Potter to the sitting room. "Take a seat in here I'll be back shortly." As he prepared tea with shaking hands, he wondered what in the world Potter could possibly be doing here. Had he found out about the mirror somehow? He returned to his sitting room, tray in hands. Potter spoke first.  
"I'm sure I'm one of the last people you'd like to see right now." He said, sipping his tea. "I apologize for dropping in so suddenly."  
Draco frowned, leaving his cup untouched. He wasn't sure what to say. There were a lot of complicated emotions surrounding Harry Potter, the Chosen one, the one who had lost him everything and yet had saved him in many ways.  
Harry cleared his throat, awkward as always in uncomfortable silences. "You haven't poisoned this have you? I don't have a spare bezor laying around I'm afraid." He said, chuckling slightly.  
"What?"  
"The tea. It's a joke- never mind." Draco watched his cheeks turn red and forced a smile and a laugh.  
"No, that's funny. I haven't poisoned it, I just, um, I was wondering why you were here."  
Potter sighed, setting his tea down frowning. "Yes you must be. Well, ah, I've just returned from a visit to your mother actually. Got back a few days ago. I could've come here sooner but I've been putting it off to be honest."  
"You visited my mother? Why?" Draco asked. If he'd been expecting something it hadn't been this.  
"She saved my life." He looked down. "Sometimes I visit her when I'm looking for... answers."  
"Saved your... life? How? Why would she do that? Er- no offense."  
"It's a long story. Mostly for, well, you. I think she realized it just as easily could have been you on the wrong side of the Dark Lord's wand. But that's something you'll have to ask her about yourself. Which brings me to why I'm here. She wanted me to drop in on you, see how you were. She wanted to know why you haven't been visiting her."  
Draco didn't answer at first. It was true that he hadn't been visiting his mother over the last few months, nor his father. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them, it just... muddled things even worse. His entire life up until the fall of the Dark Lord he'd been raised with certain views. He hadn't questioned them until that night when he'd failed to kill Albus Dumbledore. He'd never forget the relief he'd felt when it was Severus Snape that had done the deed rather than him, or the words that rattled him to his core: "you are not a killer Draco." Then, a year later, everything had fallen, and now he had a chance to become a different person, walk a different way then his parents had. Seeing them was hard. It was hard to deal with a life he'd left behind, the old Draco he could never go back to. The old Draco he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to.  
"I thought about not coming." Potter added. "I figured that it might not be my place, and to be honest I wasn't entirely sure how you'd react to my being here."  
Draco shook himself from his thoughts. "No, it's alright. I'll probably visit her soon. I just..." He trailed off. "You don't have to explain anything." Potter said quickly. "It's really between you and your mother. I just promised her I'd drop in." "Thank you, I appreciate it." Potter quickly cleared his throat and made to stand up. "Well, that'll be it. I don't want to intrude any further. Thank you for the tea it was a delight."  
"It was no trouble really. I'll show you to the door." Draco said, startled. He hadn't expected him to leave so suddenly.  
"No, no, don't worry about it, I'll see myself out." He seemed almost eager to leave. "Don't worry about it really." He insisted as Draco stood up.  
Draco watched him walk away, trying to drag up the courage to say something, anything really. He sat there motionless though, let him leave, when suddenly the mirror entered his mind. This was his chance, perhaps his only chance. Potter was in his house, and he never forgive himself if he let the moment pass.  
Draco stood up hastily and walked quickly to catch him before he left. He was just turning the knob to leave the front door.  
"Potter! Wait-Potter!" Draco cried, and he turned, looking questioningly at him.  
"Yes?"  
"I just wanted to you to know that I don't loathe you." He said nervously.  
"You don't?" Potter looked surprised. "But you have every reason to, not to mention you always have."  
"No, I don't. I never have. The way I treated you in school, well I was just a bullying git. It wasn't right, I shouldn't have acted like that. I was mostly just jealous of you, and didn't cope with it properly. I'm sorry, for everything. Really."  
Potter stared at him, one hand still on the door knob. "Jealous? Of what?"  
Draco rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He didn't know how to answer that without revealing everything. It wasn't like he could just up and tell Potter that he was in love with him. Or... maybe he could. "It's just when I was young, nobody ever told me no. I had everything I could possibly want or need, and it was like, everybody treated me like I deserved the world. Like, I was a prince or something. I was entitled, I suppose, and used to people acting like being around me, being my friend, was this huge honor. So when I asked, or more rather, demanded to be your friend, and you said no, it was humiliating. Nothing like that had ever happened. Nobody had ever told me know. It made me angry, and resentful, and it made me want to be your friend even more. Of course, you'd rejected me once so it wasn't like I was going to admit that."  
"I see." Potter's face was unreadable. Flustered, Draco continued.  
"Of course, that doesn't come near to justifying the way I treated you and your friends, particularly Hermione Granger. I really am trying to change. If you can believe that."  
"I don't believe I've ever heard you say Hermione's actually name." Harry said, sounding stunned. "Maybe you really have changed."  
"I don't want to keep you, if you need to be going," Draco said hesitantly, "But perhaps, if you'd like, you can stay for supper? I could cook something for you, we could talk."  
"I'm afraid I can't stay tonight." Potter said, sounding apologetic. Draco's heart fell down into his stomach. "But perhaps I could come another night? I would really love to stay it's just, I promised Ginny I'd be back."  
"Ginny Weasley? So that's still going on then?" Draco desperately tried to sound casual despite the fact that his heart was being stomped into a thousand tiny pieces.  
"No, no, we ended it over a year ago. She's just watching Teddy for me, he can be a handful sometimes. It's likely her house is in bits by now." He chuckled and rumpled his hair. "Are you free Tuesday? I could come round then."  
"Yes, Tuesday is good. How about seven?" His heart was beating madly, he couldn't believe his luck.  
"Alright, Tuesday it shall be then." He smiled at Draco, opening the door to leave. "I look forward to it."  
"Don't be late, Potter." Draco said teasingly.  
"I wouldn't dream of it, and please, call me Harry." And with that, he was gone. As soon as Draco heard the tell tale crack of Harry disapparating, Draco gave a gleeful yell. In just three short days, he would be having dinner with Harry. Harry, who he was on first name terms with. And he wasn't with Ginny! Perhaps he wasn't seeing anyone, perhaps, if he acted just right, he and Harry could be together. Of course, he didn't know for sure that Harry liked men, as much as he'd watched Harry staring at Cedric Diggory and countless other boys over the years, stomach curdling in jealousy. He'd just have to find out. Harry was coming for dinner! Harry Potter!


	3. A Feast for the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't bang yet sorry, gotta build up a plot to write good porn, but next chapter I hope~

It was six fifty eight, and Draco was fidgeting with his sleeve in the mirror. He'd spent the last hour and a half picking out the perfect outfit, and had finally settled on deep blue dress robes. He'd also spent an inordinate amount of time making his hair perfectly ruffled. The last three days had been hell as he revolved between confidence and eagerness and nerves. Currently, a three course meal to rival a Hogwarts feast was being made in his kitchen. Everything was perfect, he'd made sure of every detail, but he was still mildly queasy in this moment, his heart too fast and too loud. He considered changing again, peacock blue wasn't his best color after all, and dress robes were probably too formal. He should definitely change. Before he could do so, however, there was a knock at the door. 

Heart beating in his throat, Draco approached the door and opened it. There was Harry, dressed in bottle green dress robes that really brought out his eyes. His hair was slicked back, but still ruffled as always in the back. In his hands he held a bottle of Rosmerta's finest matured mead. He looked so good it made Draco's chest ache, he had to make this happen. 

“What’s this for, Potter?” Draco asked as Harry handed him the bottle. 

“I said you can call me Harry, and I figured it would be appropriate. That’s what you rich people do when you have dinner right? As a gift to the host.”

“Er, yeah, I think so.” Draco said, watching Harry hang up his cloak on the rack. “If you’ll follow me to the dining room, I believe the elves will serving the soup right now. And don’t worry, I do pay them. I wouldn’t dream of breaking your friend’s legislation.” 

“Hermione would be pleased.” Said Harry, smiling. “If even Malfoy is paying his elves then her work really has made a difference.” 

“If you insist on me calling you Harry, I must insist on you calling me Draco.” Draco pulled out a chair for Harry for him to be seated. He’d opted to use the smaller dining room, figuring it would be more intimate to sit at a small table set for two people then a giant hall with a table that could seat fifty. 

“Fair enough.” Said Harry. Two elves came in, dressed neatly in dress shirts with black ties to serve the soup and garden salad. “I must admit I rather don’t miss the days when house elves were nearly naked.” He said as soon as the elves were out of earshot.

“Right?” Draco said, uncorking the wine and pouring a generous measure into each of their glasses. “I was rather surprised  by how much they’ve seemed to adjust to cloths, and to pay.”

“Yes, they’re doing wonderfully. The Dobby foundation and S.P.E.W have programs to help freed house elves adjust. Undoing hundreds of years of brainwashing is no easy task, but if anybody is capable it’s our Hermione. There are some cases that don’t go so well, but it’s all a huge work in progress. There’s a rather sizable workforce now full of happy, hard working elves.”

“Wonderful.” Said Draco, smiling. Privately, he wondered how his parents would react if they knew there were paid elves working for him. “But enough about Hermione, I was under the impression that we were here to talk about  us.” Draco reddened, realizing how that sounded but, luckily, Harry was oblivious as always. 

“Right you are.” Harry said, sipping his wine. “What are you wanting to talk about?”

“Well, first of all, I want to know how and why my mother saved you, and I want to know why you saved me.”

Harry heaved a sigh and drank deeply, and Draco followed, then filled both of their glasses. 

“That night, the night of the final stand between me and Voldemort, I went into the forest to… well to die. I went straight up to him, and let him do it, I let him kill me. A killer curse right to the chest.” Harry closed his eyes for a moment. “Only, I didn’t die, obviously. He took another drink and didn’t continue. 

“How?” Draco asked. “How did you live?” 

“That I cannot give you an answer to. The magic involved… it’s deep and complex. Not even I understand fully, nor did Dumbledore. But when I came too, alive, Voldemort had your mother check to see if I was really dead. She did check, and she knew. But she told him I was dead.” 

“Why?” Draco asked blankly. “He… the Dark Lord always knew when people were lying.” The place on his arm where the brand had once been seemed to tingle. “Surely she knew he’d know?”

“Well, he didn't know. I don’t know if she knew occlumency, or if he didn’t even bother to check. All I know is that he thought I was dead. In that moment, she asked me if you were alive, and I told her yes. As far as I knew, you were. I think in that moment, it wasn’t about the war or the Dark Lord for her. I believe she allowed me to live because in that moment, she saw you. She considered that it could have  been you on the other end of Voldemort’s wand.” 

Draco looked at his glass in silence, not even sure how to respond as Harry drank yet another. 

“There are a lot of things about that night that defy all  logic.” Harry continued. “Things like that war, life and death, love and hate, the lines are all blurred. It’s funny, you’re the only person I’ve ever told about that night. Only three people now know exactly what happened in that forest.” 

Love and hate. Funny Harry should say that. “That brings me to my next question.” Draco said. “Why did you save me in the first place? I was only alive because you and your friends saved me from that fire, a fire we caused. You risked your necks to save us when you would’ve been justified letting us burn.” 

“I don’t know.” Said Harry. “Why didn’t you tell your parents it was me that night when the snatchers got me and brought me here? I know you knew it was.” 

_ Because I love you.  _ “Okay fair. But that still doesn’t explain why you stood up for me during my trial. If it wasn’t for you I’d still be rotting in Azkaban, for another five to ten years.” 

“I did that because I thought you deserved a chance at redemption. I think you got caught up in a lot of things you didn’t mean to. The night when Dumbledore- well you really aren’t a killer. I think if you’d had a different upbringing, you never would have joined Voldemort’s ranks in the first place. We, Ron Hermione and I, defended the young death eaters, the ones who showed remorse, who had never showed a real desire to hurt or kill anyone. The ones who became what they were because they were expected to by their families.”

“You and your friends really do enjoy the role of playing the hero.” Draco said, smiling slightly. He was slightly overwhelmed, and a little annoyed by how deeply  _ good  _ Harry was. 

Harry laughed. “I suppose we do.” A comfortable silence fell over them both as dinner was served . They ate in silence for several minutes before Draco got the courage to ask the question that was preying on his mind. 

“Am I really the only person you’ve ever told about that night?” 

“Yes.” Said Harry. “It’s very hard to talk about, and I  haven’t wanted to deal with anyone’s reaction. I don’t want them to know how close I came to dying for real, how they almost lost me forever.”

“So why were you able to tell me?” 

“Because I knew the idea of me almost dying wouldn’t bother you.” Harry said simply. 

“It might.” Said Draco, looking at Harry. Their eyes met for a moment and then they both quickly looked away. “I’m glad you told me.” Said Draco quietly. 

“Me too, it felt good to talk about it.” There had been some short of shift, and the tension was palpable. Draco wasn’t sure what to say, and instead drank some more mead. Finally, the elves brought in dessert: Treacle tart and Ogden's firewhiskey. 

“Treacle tart?” Harry said, his eyes lighting up. “It’s my favorite, how did you know?”

“Lucky guess.” Said Draco with a grin. Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco conceded. “I pay more attention then you might think. You eat treacle tart at every chance.” 

“You pay enough attention to me to know that my favorite dessert is treacle tart?” Harry asked, looking at Draco strangely. 

“We can’t all be woefully unobservant.” Said Draco, shrugging. 

“Well… thank you.” Said Harry, smiling and digging in. Draco poured them each a glassful of firewhiskey. 

“Cheers! If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.” Harry said, climking his glass to Draco’s. “Actually, I don’t know better. Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Perhaps. Although if I was trying, I wouldn’t be trying very hard, you haven’t taken much encouragement.” Said Draco cooley. 

“You have me there.” Said Harry with a chuckle. 

“So, how’s your godson? Teddy, right?” 

“He’s lovely, almost six years old and already comfortable on a toy broomstick. He only crashes about half the time now. He’s lucky Ginny adores him or I’d have to find him a different sitter.” He chuckled fondly, clearly proud of his son. 

“You must be very proud that he loves flying. He takes after you.” 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, and he’s very smart. Like Remus was.” 

Perhaps it was the firewhiskey that gave Draco the courage to ask the question that had been preying on his mind since Sunday. 

“So you said you and Weasley broke up? What happened with that? When I was serving my time there were rumors that you had plans to get married. If you don’t mind my asking of course.”

“No, I don’t mind. Things between us ended fairly naturally, after everything happened I was sort of distant from her and everybody else for awhile and I just wasn’t in a place where I could be a good husband for her as well as a good father to Teddy. She moved on and it’s clear that we aren’t meant to be.” 

“And have you moved on?” Draco watched Harry’s face carefully. 

“I think so…” Said Harry. “I haven’t thought about dating much, since- since everything.” 

“Me neither.” Said Draco. “Ever since I got free… well everyone is in either Azkaban, or they resent me for turning my back on the Dark Lord .” 

“You must be in hell. I’ve been in hell myself and I’ve had people there for me.” 

Draco smiled ruefully. “That’s the folly of being on the wrong side of a war.” 

“Well, you can at least know you have one friend.  You’re very easy to talk to, and you might find me a very good listener.” Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Nobody should go through this alone.” Electricity exploded through the spot where Harry touched him. He was looking at Draco with intense kindness. Draco couldn’t think of a time when somebody had looked at him like that. And so he made a decision.  

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. “Harry, if I tell you something, will you promise not to hate me?” 

“It depends on what it is.” His voice sounded so gentle. “ I can’t imagine that I would though.” 

“I- I like other men. And more to the point, I like you.” An agonizing silence followed. Draco opened his eyes to see a shell shocked Harry. Slowly, Harry pulled away his hand, and a sinking feeling came over Draco. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way, and I hope we can still be friends, I just needed you to know that.” 

Harry was looking at Draco like he’d never seen him before, and he was beginning to feel desperate. He wished he’d say something, anything really. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Said Draco, scrubbing his face with his hands. 

“No, no, it’s okay.” Said Harry. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. How long…? I mean how long have you known?”

“How long have I known I was gay, or how long I’ve known I liked you?” Draco had thought he was prepared for this, but now that the moment had come, it was something he’d rather not deal with at all. 

“Both, I suppose.”

“I’ve known I was gay since I was very young. Pretty much since I knew what it was to be gay. As for you, it’s hard to say how long I’ve liked you. I think I realized how I felt when you were here that night, your face all swollen up. I realized that I had some level of control over whether you lived or died, and all I knew was that I did  _ not  _ want you to die. Or maybe it was the relief I felt deep down when you escaped. I avoided thinking too deeply about it, or thinking about it at all, because having those feelings was very dangerous as you can imagine. In Azkaban I had a lot of time thinking about it though, and a lot of things began to make sense to me. For example, my unparalleled hatred of Ginny Weasley, from the moment she gave you that Valentine card in her first year. Or Granger, whom it was widely assumed you had feelings for. How everything you did annoyed me, but I noticed it in acute detail. How aware I was of you at any given moment.” 

“That long.” Harry said. “Wow. I never, in a million years, would have ever guessed.” 

“That I was gay or that I liked you?” Said Draco dryly, an attempt at humor. Harry laughed. 

“Both. I’m not exactly observant.” 

“No, you aren’t. But I like to think I hid it well. I imagine some people had their suspicions, but you’re the only person I’ve confessed to out loud.” 

“I’m honored. Really.” Harry said. Then he leaned forward, and kissed Draco. His lips were soft, warm, really everything Draco had imagined and more. He went rigid in shock, never had he ever anticipated that Harry would be the one to kiss him. Harry pulled away, looking flushed and nervous. 

“Was that okay? I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

“Yeah.” Said Draco breathlessly. “It was more than okay. Uh, how do you feel?” 

“I just kissed a guy. I just kissed you. Draco Malfoy.” 

“Is that bad?” Draco asked, trying and failing not to look at Harry’s mouth. 

“No, I don’t think so. I think I liked it- I  mean, I’d do it again.” 

“You can if you want.” 

So Harry leaned forward and kissed him again. This time Draco was prepared, and kissed him back properly. They pecked twice, three times, Harry was somewhat hesitant at first, but as Draco began kissing him longer, he became more confident. They began kissing for real, and Harry pulled away for a moment, resting his forehead on Draco’s shoulder. 

“We can stop if you want.” Said Draco, worried. 

“No, it’s nice.” Harry looked up at him, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up. “I’m just sort of falling out of my chair.”

“Come with me.” Said Draco, taking his hand and leading him down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and into the library. In the back was a sitting area, with a comfy couch. It was a cozy and private place, and Draco thought a rather good place to go. He didn’t think Harry was ready to go into his bedroom. 

“This is nice.” Said Harry. Draco released his hand and sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him. Harry sat next to him, a little further then Draco would’ve liked, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

“It’s more comfortable here, and more private.” 

“Private? From who, the elves?” Said Harry with a grin. 

“Yes. I’d rather not be watched.” Said Draco. “Would you?”

“I suppose not.” Said Harry going red. 

Draco leaned in close, giving him a peck. “May I kiss you more?” 

Harry nodded, kissing him briefly. God, it was finally happening. Kissing Harry was the most amazing thing Draco had ever experienced. He was no stranger or novice to kissing, but nothing he’d ever done could compare to this. He kissed Harry slowly, gently, letting it draw out but not pushing Harry too far. Carefully, slowly, he opened his mouth, and was delighted when the other followed suit. He pulled Harry closer, who draped his legs over his lap. He slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, causing him to recoil for a moment, but before Draco could pull away, leaned into it, letting his mouth be explored. He intertwined his tongue with Draco’s, and oh my god they were making out. He was making out with Harry Potter. It was clear that the Chosen one was getting quite into it, as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, dragging his hands through his hair. 

As the kissing grew more heated, Draco bit Harry’s lip without thinking, causing Harry to moan softly. Both of them froze. Draco knew Harry could tell how he was feeling about things since he was sitting directly on his lap. Harry, his entire face burning red, buried his face in Draco’s neck. 

“Do we need to stop? It’s okay if you need that, I understand.” Draco murmured in Harry’s ear. Harry shivered and shook his head no, still hiding. One glance down and Draco realized he was not alone in the pants tent department. So he leaned down and began to kiss Harry’s neck, lips parted, tongue pressing against the tender skin. Harry exposed his neck to Draco, allowing him to suck at and kiss the soft skin. He bit down slightly, evoking another small noise. Something about that made Draco’s blood boil, an intense need to pounce on the hero in his lap. He wanted to claim him, to fill him, to be inside him. A growl escaped him as he bit Harry’s earlobe, tugged a little. The resulting moan was loud enough that he paused for a moment, thinking he’d hurt Harry. 

“Uh, Harry?” He asked, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as well. 

“Y-yeah?”

“I think we better stop for now, I don’t know how much more control I have and I don’t want to take advantage of you.” 

“You won’t.” Harry breathed. “You can do anything.” 

Draco hated that he was a decent guy now in that moment. It was finally happening and he was going to stop it. 

“Harry, I want this really bad, believe me I do. But I want it in the right way. And right now you’re somewhat drunk, and you don’t even really know if you want me that way, and I think we should take it slow, and let you figure this out. I don’t want you to regret anything. I hope you can understand that.” 

Harry pulled away and looked up at Draco. “I understand. I don’t think I’d regret it, but taking it slowly might be smart.” 

“You’ll thank me later.” Said Draco with a small smile. “Why don’t we start with me taking you on a proper date?” 

“I would like that.” Said Harry. 

“Then we can talk this over. I don’t think I could handle it if I thought you wanted me and then you decided you didn’t. So we’ll figure out what this is.” 

“Okay.” Said Harry. He leaned over, putting his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco put his arm around him, letting him rest there. And so they sat, cuddling. All in all, Draco couldn’t complain, things could not have gone better. 


	4. Chapter 4

 Harry checked his watch again, nervously tapping his foot. He felt like a prat standing outside the cinema, holding flowers. He'd never taken a guy out on a date before, much less Draco Malfoy. He couldn't help but wonder how his thirteen year old self would react. All the years he'd spent obsessing over Malfoy, over hating Malfoy, he'd never realized what was happening. He also was uncomfortable with Draco what Draco had said about Cedric, how he'd noticed what not even Harry had. The past week he'd had to think back on every  guy he'd ever interacted with. Luckily, there was nothing with Ron, or Neville, but Bill Weasley, Cedric, a few others he cared not to think about...and of course Malfoy. It was hard to believe he'd never realized. That even his arch enemy had noticed before him.

There had also been the uncomfortable moment when he realized that if Draco noticed, so had someone else in his life.

"Oh so you're finally noticing you're into guys." Hermione had said, smirking and not even looking up from what she was writing. Some things never changed. "Who's the lucky man who brought that realization on for you?"

"Never mind that, how long you known about it? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Hard to say. I figured I'd let you come to that conclusion on your own. It took longer then I thought, but you got there didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know if I ever would've realized. But a couple nights ago, I had dinner with a erm... friend of mine, and he confessed to me, and we ended up kissing. Quite a lot actually." He blushed angrily when Hermione raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stuff it." He said angrily, "Are you going to help me or not? We have a date and I told him I was going to surprise him, but in all reality I don't have any sort of plan."

So she'd helped  him plan this date, this date which he was incredibly nervous about. He really didn't know a whole lot about Draco, this whole thing was a sort of shot in the dark, but he couldn't go too wrong with Hermione's help, at least he hoped. He hadn't ever really gone on dates, besides when he'd gone out with Cho that one time. He and Ginny had never really been able to go out formally, what with school and the war and everything else. He was really new to everything. Hermione had said there really wasn't much of a difference between dating a man or a woman, and that he just needed to be polite and a gentleman, but Harry was still so nervous. He didn't really know how to date either gender really. He also didn't know how Draco would react to going on a date in the muggle world, but he had decided that it would be nice to avoid the public eye in the wizarding world for now. He was more famous then ever, and he didn't want to figure out what this was in the midst of a media circus. What if he didn't show up? What if he'd changed his mind about this date?

He was now two minutes late, and Harry was breaking out in a cold sweat. Had he decided not to show up after all? Had he realized that they'd be in the muggle world and bailed? Did he still hate Harry and this was a cruel joke designed to humiliate him? That thought made him dizzy with fear, he expected to be surrounded by cameras at any second. But then he heard a crack from the ally way, and Draco was walking towards him rapidly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I couldn't figure out how to get here without magic, so I had to give up and apparat." He looked flustered, which was really a good look on him. Normally he was so together, so poised, it was nice to see him display nerves for once.

"I brought you flowers." Said Harry shyly, handing them to him.

"What am I a girl?" Said Draco, half sneering, but Harry didn't miss the fact that his cheeks turned a deeper pink.

"You don't have to take them." Harry called his bluff, shrugging and reaching towards the nearest bin as if to throw them away.

Draco snatched them away before he could do so. "You already bought them I may as well keep them. They might look nice on my bedside table." He gave the faintest smile at Harry. He was very cute. "So what are we doing on this mystery date?" He asked coyly.

"I thought we'd see a film." Said Harry. "I know it's a muggle thing, but I figured you wouldn't want us to be swarmed with cameras, which is what would happen if we did this in the wizarding world."

"I can't imagine something so awful as being seen with you by the whole world."  Draco said, mock scathingly. "I can hardly stand seeing it for myself." Seeing that Harry's face fell just a fraction after he said this, he took Harry's hand. "It should be wonderful, I've never seen a film before, it might be nice." He said reassuringly. Harry smiled and led him inside.

"Would you like popcorn?" Harry offered after buying them two tickets.

"What in the world is popcorn?" Draco asked.

"Okay, that's a yes." Said Harry. "You have to try it. I can't promise you'll like it because you're you, but most sane people like it."

"Meaning what?" Draco asked, bumping Harry's shoulder with his own playfully.

"Meaning you might not like popcorn, it's hardly fancy or expensive. Maybe if you mixed it with caviar..."

"Oh shut it, you." Said Draco, laughing.

"Common." Harry pulled him by the hand, pleased by how successfully this date seemed to be going. He was surprised that it wasn't more awkward, but he wasn't about to complain.

As they walked up to the concessions area, Draco stared apprehensively at the fresh batch of popcorn that was popping in the case. "Why is it so loud?"

"That's why it's called popcorn, you prat." Harry turned his attention to the lady at the concessions counter." One large popcorn please."

"With butter?"

Harry looked to Draco, who shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to do this!" 

"Yes please then." Said Harry with a grin. He happily scooped up the giant tub and led Draco into the darkened theater. His heart pounded as they shuffled into the back row, listening to Draco mutter curses under his breath.

"Why is it so bloody sticky on this floor?" He whispered to Harry as they sat down.

"Years and years of sweets being dropped and soda being spilled." Harry whispered back. "Try some popcorn." He said, taking a handful of his own.

Draco took one grain of popcorn gingerly between his fingers and ate it slowly, Harry stifled a giggle, he was acting like it was going to explode. "Stop staring at me." Said Draco covering his mouth with his hand politely.  

"Do you like it?"

"I don't know, it's hard to tell with you staring at me like a creep." Harry laughed and looked away, watching the previews and resisting the urge to glance at his date. After a few minutes, a hand reached into the popcorn and took a handful.

"So you do like it." Harry whispered without looking at him.

"It's greasy and surely fattening." Said Draco. "And yes I do like it." Harry grinned. They ate in silence for the rest of the previews, and then the movie started. Harry wasn't really focused on what was happening on the screen so much as the boy sitting next to him. He was trying to work up the courage to wrap his arm around Draco's shoulders, but here, in the dark, it felt far more serious and dramatic then he thought perhaps it should, especially with Draco periodically reaching in his lap to grab popcorn. All he could hear was his heart pounding. He remembered desperately trying to work up the courage to hold Cho's hand so many years ago. But this time, there seemed to be so much more riding on it. He didn't want to spend his nights awake remembering the opportunity and regretting the decision not to take it, so he managed to do it. He slid his arm around Draco, who leaned his head on his shoulder. Harry glanced at him and saw that Draco was smiling up at him. He quickly glanced away, the desire to kiss him was too strong and Harry was out of bravery. Draco finished his handful of popcorn, wiping his fingers on a napkin, and then he held Harry's hand, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. It was dizzying.

Several minutes of the movie passed, although Harry could not have said what happened, he was too busy focusing on Draco, the feel of his hand, and thinking about how sweaty he was. He wondered if he was grossing Draco out, was it normal to sweat this much? He was on the point of panicking when Draco sat up. Harry felt a stab of disappointment for a moment, until Draco took the popcorn and set it down on the floor. Harry looked at him questioningly, confused, until Draco grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him long and hard. Harry froze in shock for a second, but then kissed him back, forgetting about everything. Draco pulled away, only millimeters between their lips.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist anymore." Draco whispered, watching his face to make sure he was okay.

"That's okay, I was thinking about it." There was a pause, Harry wasn't sure what to do next, should he just lean in? Could it really be that easy?

"There's a couple kissing in front of us, is that okay to do here?" Draco whispered urgently. The heat in his voice made Harry's skin crawl deliciously. He was so relieved he wasn’t the only one thinking about it.

"Yes." He managed to whisper.

Suddenly Draco's hands were tenderly cupping his cheeks, and he was kissing Harry softly, but with urgency. Harry kissed him back, sliding his tongue in Draco's mouth, lost in it completely. Draco seized his face and kiss him fervently. They were leaning into each other across the arm of the chair between them. Harry could kiss him forever. He couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss somebody he'd grown up positively loathing, his rival in every way. The aggression between them during classes, and Quidditch, and pretty much any other chance they had to butt heads, all of that should've gone towards this, to kissing each other like kissing was air. This kind of ferocity and aggression felt better then he could ever describe. He'd never felt like this before. When they finally broke apart to breath, Draco smiled at Harry. He’d never needed to kiss somebody this badly.

 

 

After the movie, stepping out into the light, back among the hustle and bustle of other people, everything felt so loud and unnatural. He just wanted to be alone with Draco again. But he was also very happy, happy holding hands with Draco. It was a nice break from reality, from being so famous, from not being able to walk down the street without his cloak. Here he was in a place where he could date someone, hold hands with them, be with him, without worrying about ruining his life. Without worrying about cameras or how he might be affecting Draco's ability to have privacy.

Of course, now of all times, nature decided to call. "I have to use the restroom." He said, blushing with embarrassment, reluctantly releasing Draco. Draco smiled and nodded.

"Hurry back."

Harry was only gone for a couple minutes. He hurried back, only to catch Draco admiring his flowers, a soft smile on his face, not a tinge of smugness or smarm. All pretense had dropped, and in that moment, Harry saw him as he really was. He saw the person he almost caught a glimpse of that time in the bathroom, crying into the sink. He saw that person he'd started to see when he was pointing a wand at Dumbledore with a shaking hand, or when he was trying to protect him from being identified, refusing as best he could to sell him out to Lord Voldemort. He saw, for the first time ever, a real, living breathing boy, with emotions. It was easy to assume Draco didn't really care about anything or anyone. But before him stood a boy who loved his parents. A boy who didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore, a boy who was good, and pure, and who cared. A boy who cared about Harry.

 Harry didn't know a lot of things, but in this moment he knew that Draco was someone that loved him. And he knew that Draco was somebody he could definitely love back. He was not going to let what happened with Cho, or Ginny, or any of the other old flames he’d let get away because of his own cluelessness. He was all in for this boy, this beautiful blond boy standing in front of him in a crappy movie theater that he’d endured for Harry so willingly.

He walked up to Draco and kissed him with purpose, with such intensity that Draco had to take a step back in order to not fall over.

"I hope you washed your hands." Said Draco with a sly smirk when they finally broke apart.

"What's that got to do with my mouth?" Asked Harry grinning.

"Good point."

"I washed my hands." He assured Draco as he laced their fingers together. "Uh, I was thinking... I was going to take you to dinner, but that might be a little long for me to be in public, even in the muggle world."

"I'm not very hungry anyways." Said Draco. "Shall we call it a night?"

Harry had been hoping to accomplish something else by not being in public anymore. "That's not exactly what I had in mind." Harry admitted, heat rising in his neck and ears.

"Oh." Said Draco, turning pink again. "We could go back to my place, if you want."

"Okay." Said Harry earnestly.

"If you're sure...?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I guess we better go." Draco said, smiling. "Those reporters could appear at any moment, after all." Harry felt blissful as they ran off into the night.

* * *

 

"I'm going to put these in a vase real fast, I'll be right back." Said Draco. Harry could hardly hear him his heart was pounding so much. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay." Said Harry, perching on the edge of the bed and looking around the room. It was quite elegant and stately, just like the boy who occupied it. His bed was a four post bed, the headboards were white and intricately carved, and the drapes were of elegant black cloth. The bedclothes were soft and beautiful, no doubt with a thread count far past a thousand. The walls were bare, although there were faint squares where at one point paintings or photos might've hung. Idly, Harry wondered why he’d taken them down. The whole room was guarded by a grand wardrobe, which was just as intricate as the bed.

Draco came back in with the flowers now in a vase, which he set on his nightstand, and then he approached Harry and sat next to him, leaning over to kiss him deeply and slowly.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked Harry gently, looking into his eyes and stroking back a lock of his hair, tucking it behind his ear. Harry smiled, leaning into the tender gesture.

“Yes, I do.” He said bashfully. “But you should know I’ve never… been with anyone.”

“Wait no one?” Draco asked, leaning forward to kiss at Harry’s jaw. “I find that surprising.” He kissed down Harry’s neck. “Considering how sexy you are.”

“I wanted to wait for someone special.” Harry said, his breath hitching as Draco’s hand slid up his leg, resting on his hip.

Draco looked at Harry, too touched for words, and kissed him. “You really want me to be your first?”

Harry could only nod, he was melting under the look Draco was giving him, like he could eat him alive. Draco kissed Harry as he helped him out of his shirt, feeling his beautiful, smooth skin on his chest. Slowly, Draco took off his own shirt, Harry watching him with baited breath. Slowly, bit by bit, between deep and lingering kisses, they lost more and more cloths, until at last, they were both naked. Harry was incredibly self conscious, compared to Draco, who was absolutely breathtaking. He never knew how incomplete his life was before he saw this boy undress for him. He smiled shyly.

“You’re beautiful.” Said Draco, his voice mirroring the awe Harry felt. They shared several open mouthed kisses, and then Draco slowly kissed down his neck, his torso, his thighs, his hands smoothing all over Harry, feeling him everywhere.

“You can relax,” the blond said softly. “Let yourself enjoy this.” The smaller man nodded, taking a deep breath and giving himself over to the soft experienced hands that knew exactly what they were doing. He exhaled softly, and made a small noise as Draco kissed at his inner thighs, impossibly close to Harry’s hardening cock. He whined, wishing that Draco would stop teasing already, as much as he was nervous. He jumped hard when Draco kissed his opening, completely startled. He’d been expecting him to play with his cock. He was about to protest, it seemed gross for him to have his mouth there, but then Draco licked him _there_. Something about it caused something to stir in Harry, and he laid back, curiosity winning out over disgust.

He allowed his legs to gently be guided apart. He felt incredibly exposed, on display. But then Draco began to lap at it, and waves of pleasure came over Harry, warmer and more different then anything he’d ever experienced or could’ve imagined when he’d pulled himself. Then his tongue was pushing _inside_ him. It was vaguely tight and uncomfortable, but it was unbelievably erotic that Draco was in him. Slowly, carefully, he used his tongue to work Harry open, allow his muscles to relax. As Draco penetrated him deeper with his tongue, he found himself overwhelmed by pleasure and warmth, and found himself biting his fist to keep from moaning like a whore. Waves of pleasure came over him, and when Draco began to fuck him with his tongue, thrusting in and out of him, he could no longer stifle it. He cried out, a string of profanity and pleas spilling from him, but he was barely aware of it, he was barely aware of anything.

When Draco’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time with the thrusting of his tongue, Harry was pushed over the edge, his back arching intensely, fisting the sheets, and he came hard, calling out loudly for Draco. Draco kept stroking him through his orgasm, slowing down and helping him through it, and pulled away, wiping his mouth. He leaned over and kissed Harry’s neck and cheek gently, stroking his hair. Harry hugged him with weak arms.

“Do you want to take a break?” Asked Draco gently. “Or we can stop for now if you want, I don’t want to overwhelm you.” Harry smiled, he knew he’d made the right choice, Draco’s gentle aftercare almost brought him to tears.

“I don’t want to stop.” Said Harry. “But I want you to enjoy it too.”

Draco smiled and kissed his nose. “Don’t worry about me, I just want you to have a good first time.”

Before Harry could protest, Draco was kissing his neck. “Would it gross you out if I kissed you?” Draco asked him softly. Harry shrugged, he figured that most likely, yes it would be, but he could hardly say that to the guy who’d just had his tongue… there. He didn’t stop Draco from kissing him, and before he knew it, they were making out. Draco was such a good kisser that he didn’t worry about it too much. Then Draco was reaching behind him and grabbing a bottle out of a drawer.

He froze as he felt a slightly too cold liquid on his orifice, but with encouragement from Draco, continued the hot, sexy kissing.

“Relax” Said Draco gently against Harry’s lips, “I’m just preparing you, let me know if anything hurts.” Harry tired to lose himself in kissing him as Draco worked his fingers inside him, opening him up slowly with scissoring motions, wincing occasionally. It wasn’t exactly painful, but it was uncomfortable and not exactly enjoyable. He trusted Draco though, and the thought of what came next helped him endure. Draco kept slowly working into him, adding more lube on occasion. Harry was rather impressed that he was able to kiss so well and prepare him at the same time.

All of a sudden, those delightful fingers hit a spot inside Harry that made him throw his head back and moan. Draco smirked.

“Ahh, there it is.” He said, and began kissing and biting at Harry’s neck as he pressed into that spot. He had no desire to obstruct any of the obscene noises he was making. He began moving his fingers slowly, pressing into that spot, relishing the moans and grunts and gasps he earned as a result.

“Fuck you sound so good.” Draco growled against Harry’s ear, adding another finger. Harry clung to him, riding his fingers like a pro, he could hardly wait to claim this man for his own. Harry was by far not his first, but right now it felt like nobody else had never mattered. Any time he’d had someone before now, it was all preparation for this moment, for this special perfect boy.

“Are you ready to go all the way?” He asked Harry gently, pausing for a moment to make sure Harry knew he could say no if that’s what he desired. Instead he got a bashful smile and nod as he looked into those beautiful green eyes. He could tell that Harry wanted this just as much as he did. Pausing only to put a condom on, Draco laid Harry down and kissed him, lathering his cock with lube before using his hand to line it up with Harry’s entrance. Slowly, paying close attention to how Harry was reacting, he pushed himself inside him, filling him completely.

“Are you doing okay?” He asked the green eyed man beneath him. It hit him that he was actually fucking _Harry Potter_. He was _inside_ the chosen one.

“Yes.” Said Harry breathlessly. He couldn’t help but feel slightly impatient. He wanted his beautiful blonde to move. Luckily, it didn’t take long for Draco do to so. Slowly, he pulled back out until he almost exited Harry, and then pushed back, making sure he could move without hurting his partner. Gradually, he gathered speed and confidence, getting into a rhythm. Suddenly, Harry gave a breathy, hitching gasp that could’ve made Draco cum on the spot, and then began to moan. He was noisier then Draco ever could’ve hoped, and he began to thrust, letting Harry cling to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“God Harry you feel so fucking good.” He grunted, losing himself in the warmth. He’d never had sex this good in his life, and when Harry began to move his hips too in time with Draco’s cock, he was pushed over the edge. Draco rarely made noise during sex, but he found himself grunting and groaning against his will.

“God fuck Harry, I think I’m gonna...”

“Me too.” Said Harry, clinging tighter. They came together, and the intensity of Draco’s orgasm was so intense that everything went while, his whole body shaking with pleasure. He thought he heard Harry screaming his name as he filled him, everything going into hazy oblivion. Slowly, he pulled out of Harry and collapsed next to him, panting and sweaty. They both laid like that, dazed and out of breath, and then Harry rolled over and laid his head on Draco’s chest.

Draco pushed back his sweaty black hair and kissed his forehead and then his lips. “Let’s get cleaned up.” He said softly to Harry, who groaned and shook his head. He smiled, he was so cute, and Draco knew he wanted to go to sleep, but he coaxed the boy who lived up and to the shower.

The shower was tender and sweet and the sweetness of it took Harry off guard. Draco washed his hair and helped him rinse off. Lots of kisses were shared. Finally, he was being dried off and helped into boxers and one of Draco’s T shirts. Draco laid him into his bed, and Harry had to fight off sleep, wanting to fall asleep in Draco’s arms. Finally, Draco laid next to him, pulling him against him and spooning him close, and Harry drifted off feeling warmer and safer then he ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke up several minutes before Harry. Waking up to see Harry sprawled out on his bed, in his tshirt, fast asleep and snoring softly made his chest ache with happiness. He watched Harry sleep for several minutes before gently stroking his hair and kissing him awake. Harry opened his eyes and smiled immediately upon seeing Draco's face. Draco kissed him sweetly. 

"Good morning handsome." Draco said softly. 

"Hi." Said Harry, pulling Draco down to kiss him again. They began to make out, slowly and lazily. It was a warm, lovely morning, with sunlight streaming into Draco's bedroom on them. Draco could not remember ever having peace like this. His deepest wishes had been granted. Not in his dreams, not vicariously through a mirror. This was real life, he really did have his hands buried in Harry's hair and his tongue in his mouth. He really was kissing Harry slowly and passionately like there was nothing else or no one else in the world. As far as Draco was concerned, this boy was the only thing that mattered in the world. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually felt true happiness, and he was overjoyed. He wished he could stay like this forever. 

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" Draco asked him eventually, rubbing his back.

"Mmmm, I want to keep doing this." Said Harry, as his stomach gave a massive growl, betraying him. He sighed and conceded defeat. "I suppose breakfast it shall be." 

* * *

 

Breakfast turned out to be a good call. Harry was clearly ravenous, sausages and bacon and toast disappearing as fast as the house elves could serve it. 

"What?" He demanded, catching Draco watching him with a look of amusement. "I'm starving."

"You're just cute that's all." Said Draco, turning back to his own breakfast. 

"I'm not cute." Said Harry, his mouth full of egg. Draco could not even describe how wrong he was. He loved how comfortable Harry was around him. Often after he slept with someone, the next morning was unbearable, with the other guy hurrying out as quickly as possible. It was a huge relief how natural it felt to have Harry sit across from him, still in his shirt. He honestly hadn't been sure how this morning would go, it had kept him awake for hours. He had been desperately afraid that in the morning, the other boy would decide it had been a mistake, that he didn't want Draco after all. Draco didn't know how he'd survive that if it happened. 

"Do you have anywhere to be?" He asked Harry as they finished eating.   
  
"No, I don't have work until tomorrow. Why?" 

"I just thought it might be nice to spend the day together. If you'd like." 

"Of course." Said Harry, smiling. "What would we do?" 

"I thought I could take you on a stroll around the grounds, maybe we could have a picnic." 

"That sounds nice." Said Harry, glancing surreptitiously at Draco's crotch. He probably thought he was being subtle, but the glance was not missed by Draco. Ignoring the temptation to drag Harry strait back to his bedroom, he took Harry's hand and led him out into a small garden. 

"So I don't show people my garden, ever. In fact, I doubt besides you me and my parents, anyone knows that I do." He said as he led Harry through the gate. Gardening had always been one of Draco's secret pleasures, and his garden was his pride and joy, even though it was much smaller then the other gardens on the estate, but it was hardly something he could've bragged about to impress his death eater colleagues. He was self conscious about it, but if there was anyone he could show, it was Harry. 

"This is beautiful Draco." Said Harry in an awed voice, releasing Draco's hand and walking over to admire the hydrangeas. He chuckled. "I once hid behind a hydrangea bush so I could watch the news without my Aunt and Uncle knowing. Ended up cracking my head pretty bad on the window sill when I heard a noise."

"Why did you have to hide from them to watch the news?" Draco asked, watching Harry sniff the lavender and honeysuckle. "You mean like on a television right?"

"Yes, and because they hated me. They preferred I stayed out of their sight." Draco felt a twinge of guilt for all the times he'd made rude comments about Harry's parents, and the fact that he'd been raised by muggles. He was glad he hadn't known how poorly they treated Harry, he definitely would've used that against him. He'd been such a prick back then, it still made him cringe.

"That's awful." Said Draco. 

"Not being able to watch the telly was the least of my problems when it came to them." Harry said with a shrug. "What are these?" Draco wanted to ask what else they'd done, but didn't want to push Harry to talk about it, so instead he showed Harry his magical snapdragons that actually tried to bite and growled, and color changing peonies. He fell even deeper in love with Harry as he asked a million questions about his garden, and admired every plant and flower with interest. He loved that he could show Harry this critical part of himself without rejection. He loved that he could talk about fertilizer and watering habits and even manure endlessly without feeling like he was boring him. He loved that he could be completely himself. 

"Would you like to see the rest of the gardens? Or perhaps the aviary?" Draco asked Harry after at last he'd exhausted his desire to talk about his plants. "Or perhaps the enchanted wood? It's nothing as impressive as the forest at Hogwarts or anything, nor is nearly as dangerous, but it's a nice place to walk." 

"I want to see it all." Said Harry with a smile. "I want to get to know this place if I'm going to be spending a lot of time here." 

Draco's heart skipped a beat. "Well okay. Let me show you the rose garden first. I didn't grow it, but it's a nice place to be."

"Lead the way." Said Harry. As they walked hand in hand, Draco finally gathered the courage to ask what he'd been dying to all morning. 

"What did you think of last night?" He glanced sideways at Harry. "Like did I give you an alright first time?" 

Harry blushed, and it was a moment before he answered. "Yes. It was amazing. I never knew something could feel that good." 

"I'm so glad." Said Draco, glowing. 

"Does sex always feel that good?" Harry asked. 

"Sex is pretty great, I've always enjoyed it. But honestly, you were the best I've ever had. You were so perfect and good. It just felt right. I guess the emotional connection..." Draco trailed off, embarrassed. But it was true.  

"Really?" Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "I was worried I wasn't as good, since I'm not experienced." 

"Trust me, you couldn't have done better if you had fifty years of experience." 

"Well yeah, I'd be an old man then." Teased Harry. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"You know what I mean." 

"Yeah I do." Said Harry. "And... just so you know, I can't imagine it being any better with anyone else. I only want it with you." 

Draco grinned to himself as they entered the rose garden. The rose bushes were impressive, over seven feet tall, and the area was rather private and secluded, but Draco's mind was not on the roses. 

"Hey Draco?" Asked Harry, shyly. 

"Yeah?" 

"I want to get you off." He said. "You really focused on me last night, and I want to do something for you." 

"Okay." Said Draco, blushing intensely. "Really you don't have to worry, I enjoyed last night."

"I want to though. Please." Harry stopped Draco walking and looked up at him. 

"I wouldn't mind it if..." Draco had blushed more over the past two days then he had in his entire life.  He was too embarrassed to ask for what he really wanted for some reason, even though he'd had no problem asking thousands of times before.

"If what?" Harry asked earnestly. 

"If you sucked me off." Draco covered his face, suddenly wanting to disappear. "I mean, only if you want to!" 

Harry blushed. "Of course. I've never done it before, so I might be kind of bad at it." 

Draco highly doubted he could be bad at it. He kissed Harry, who got down on his knees. "Oh you mean now. Okay." Draco said. 

Harry grinned up at him. "Unless there's a reason not to." 

"No, definitely not." Said Draco, unbuckling his pants and pulling himself out for Harry. Harry reached out and stroked his cock with his land, looking doubtfully at it. 

"I'm not sure what do do." He admitted. Draco smiled gently, stroking his hair gently.

"If you want, I can blow you first to show you." Said Draco. Harry turned vermilion. 

"But I'm supposed to be doing something for you." Protested Harry. 

"I told you you don't have to worry about it, and besides, you will. It's just easier to show you then to explain." Draco said. Harry stood up, and Draco tucked his cock back in his pants and then knelt confidently in front of Harry, pulling him out. He gave Harry a few pumps with his hand, and then licked kissed the tip, licking the underside of his cock. Harry tried to pay attention to what Draco was doing, but when his warm wet mouth closed over his cock, his tongue rubbing the sides of it and underneath it, it became intensely hard to focus. Draco began to bob his head, sucking with relish, making several wet smacking sounds that caused Harry to tremble and moan. He tried to watch Draco but when the blonde looked at him, a devilish look in his eye, he was too embarrassed to watch. Instead he helplessly fisted Draco's hair until suddenly his head jerked back and he came in Draco's mouth. He watched in shock as Draco swallowed, and pulled off with one final suck. Harry panted, shivering a little. He couldn't help but regret every blowjob he'd ever passed up. 

"See? Easy?" Draco said, smiling at Harry as we wiped his mouth. Trembling, Harry knelt and pulled Draco out once more. Shyly, he licked the underside of Draco's soft cock, kissing at the sides. Then he put the tip in his mouth, licking at the slit and sucking on the soft skin shyly. Draco's wonderful hands stroked his hair reassuringly. 

"That's it, just take in a little at a time." Draco told him. Harry got a little bolder and took more of him in his mouth, sucking on his cock. "You're doing so good." Draco crooned, "God your mouth is amazing." The praise emboldened Harry greatly, and he began to suck with enthusiasm, bobbing his head. "Oh fuck Harry." Breathed Draco. "Fuck that feels so good you're so good at this. Oh god just like that, ow, careful not to scrape with your teeth, oh fuck, shit yeah just like that." The praise felt so good, it made Harry moan around Draco's cock. Draco moaned loudly, in shock at how incredible that sound was around his cock. 

"I'm gonna cum." He gasped, warning Harry. "You better pull off." Harry hesitated a moment, and then kept sucking. Even though it seemed kind of gross, there was something erotic about the idea of tasting Draco the way Draco had tasted him, of swallowing his cum. 

"SHIT Harry!" Draco yelled as he came hard. Harry managed to swallow almost all of it, a little dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Harry was surprised that the cum taste wasn't terrible, just a little salty. "Fuck that was amazing." Draco said, pulling Harry up and zipping his pants back up. "You did amazing." 

Harry blushed, pleased with his success. He hugged Draco for a long while. 

"Hey Harry?" Draco asked him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Never mind. I'll ask you when I can kiss you." 

"Okay." They walked back to the house together to brush their teeth. Harry hadn't seen too much of the gardens or the grounds, but then again, there would be plenty of time to explore later. 


	6. Afterglow

"Well, it's been amazing. Really, wonderful." Said Harry, smiling in his shy little way when Draco leaned down and kissed him. It made Draco's heart ache in happiness that he was what was making Harry smile like that."I'll write you every day."  

Draco ducked his head to hide his grin. "Please do." Last night Harry had told him that he would be leaving for ten days, traveling abroad with Hermione and the Minister of Magic to see if he could push his new initiative and get other countries to partner with England. He was trying to act nonchalant about it, but it was killing him that he would have to wait at least ten days to see Harry again. After years of dreaming of him, of fantasizing about being with him, this was finally a reality. He'd finally gotten to touch and kiss and spend an entire three days with him. It was impossible to process it, it was impossible to wrap his mind around it, that it was really happening, when just a week or two ago the closest he'd ever get was through watching and jacking off to a mirror. 

"What?" Harry asked, cheeks reddening. Draco realized he'd been staring at Harry with a gooey sort of look.   
"I don't know, I just can't believe I get to be with you." Draco said.

"Well, believe it." Said Harry softly, kissing Draco's forehead and then his lips, pulling him into a long hug. "I really have to go, but I'll see you as soon as I get back, alright?" Draco nodded into Harry's shoulder, squeezed him one more time, then let him slowly pull away, kiss him one more time, and walk out the door. After the telltale whip like crack that told him Harry had disapparated, Draco leaned against the door and slid to the floor. The next ten days would be torture, waiting for Harry to return, but he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with joy that Harry had promised to see him again. He sat there for several minutes, reliving every perfect moment over the beautiful weekend they'd shared. He might've been happy with just that, if all he had with Harry was this past three days, that would be okay. But the fact that there could be more, the fact that they'd be writing everyday, that was more then he could ever ask for.

* * *

_Draco, has it really only been a day? I miss you already. I'm not sure exactly what to write, I've never written a boyfriend before. Hopefully I'm as good at writing as you seem to think I am at sex. God, normally I live for my job, but for the first time it feels like I have something better to be doing. That thing being you. Ministers of Magic and their cohorts are the most boring people in the world. It's a good thing I got so much practice listening to Professor Binns, or I might've fallen asleep. At least the subjects he would talk about were interesting. Picture Professor Binn's talking about outdated laws nobody cares about for three hours and that's basically these meetings. I'm hoping things will be more lively when I visit America._

_I can't stop picturing you. The sexy stuff, like when we sucked each other off in your spectacular rose garden. The many many times we fucked each other. That's another thing that's made the boring lectures so hard for me (pun intended), it's hard to keep my mind from wandering to those wonderful times of intense pleasure. You make me feel better then anyone ever has. I can't wait to try out all sorts of positions, I'm particularly intrigued by doggy style.  I'm going insane thinking of all the ways you touched me, I need you to touch me again, and I don't know how I'm going to wait for nine more days. Ah well, I've survived the first day, surely I can do nine more? Maybe. Perhaps I'll be a little busier tomorrow and it might not seem like as much of an eternity._

_I kind of wish you could spoon me to sleep tonight. I really like it when we cuddle, it makes me feel so safe. It's funny that I never even knew I was into blokes, that I had no idea that I could enjoy sex with a man, much less maybe start falling in love with one, and then I meet you again and it takes only days to lose my virginity to you, to want to be with you all the time. My friends always make fun of me for being oblivious, now I really can't help but see what they mean. Write me back soon, I miss you. Did I say that already? Well, I do, it's worth saying more then once I think._

_Sweet dreams, -your Harry._

 

Harry, I know what you mean. This day has seemed to last many centuries for me. I miss having you around, I already seem to be attached to you. It was nice to have someone to talk to all the time. Bonus that it was a cute boy. And a boyfriend? Is that what I am? I like the sound of that. 

It's hard to imagine somebody being more boring then professor Binns. Seriously I'm impressed that you managed to stay awake, that has to be more effective then the draught of the living death. I wish I could come to America with you, it would be interesting to see. You'll have to tell me all about it. I've heard everybody there is rather large and rude and lazy. At least it should be interesting. 

Or you could come home early and I could show you doggy style. You would love it, it's incredible. I could get in so much deeper and really hit your gspot good. Missionary is great, but I definitely prefer the idea of you on your knees. And it's much easier for the both of us so we can go longer. Or maybe you wanted to do me in doggy. I don't normally let people fuck me from behind, but I think I could make an exception for you. I could really see enjoying that even, it sounds amazing. Just as long as you're touching me I'm happy. 

Even if we didn't have sex, it would just be nice to see you because I miss you too. I want to do things with you, take you out, be with you. Even if we can't be out publicly, it would be wonderful to spend a day in with you, or a week. I could cook you dinner every night, we could bake together, or make fancy pastries. We could play chess or read together, or I could draw you. Whatever we did, I would enjoy every moment of it. You better survive the next nine days, because I feel as though I'm counting down the minutes until you return at times. 

And as for you being oblivious, no offense, but if you look up oblivious in the dictionary there's simply your name as the definition. Even I knew you liked men when we were in school, and we hated each other. Isn't it weird to think about that? How often we used to fight? It occurs to me that we actually don't know each other very well, or at least you don't really know me. It really doesn't feel like that, I feel like you know me better then almost anyone. And I like that line about you possibly falling in love with a man. Could that mean who I'm hoping it means? I hope so.  

I miss you, possibly with love, -Draco.

 

_Dear Draco, day two has come and gone just as slowly, if not slower, as yesterday. Just more meetings with more boring people. Two more days until America. Eight more until I come back to you. I wish I had something new to write you about, something interesting to say. All I can say is that I'm thinking of you. Your soft ash blonde hair that I'd love to run my hands through. Your pale blue eyes, I'd kiss your eyelids if I could. And your soft lips. God what I'd give to kiss you again._ _Unfortunately, I'm very tired, and have an early day tomorrow morning, but I am thinking of you always. I hope you get this and my last letter soon, I'm eager to hear your response._

_-Truly yours, Harry._

_Dear Draco, I really really wish I could simply skip the rest of this trip and return to your arms. I miss you dearly, and today has been long and hard. Not everybody is impressed by the work me and Hermione have done to defend you and the others, and I've spent much of the day being protested and yelled at by my opponents. Also, our most recent proposal to develop muggle technology compatible with magic to modernize the wizarding world is being met with a lot of resistance. It would be nice to see the older lawmakers and leaders in Europe be less obstinate about changes that would really help us, but you know how it goes. Or maybe you do._

_It's such a comfort to write to you. It makes it less easy for me to be discouraged. Being a politician can be exhausting at times, especially when every agenda you have is such an uphill battle. It's good to know that I have somebody to come home to in a way, in only seven days too. I hope to hear from you soon, and I hope that the days of having to wait for a letter when I'm away will be over soon. That's what I'm aiming for anyway._

_-Missing you, Harry._

Harry, I just got two letters from you. I hope you get my letter soon, it sounds like you really need it. I hope it makes you smile. Your compliments are too much. I miss your jet black hair, it's very fun to pull. And I miss your eyes too. I haven't seen a lot of green eyes like yours, they really really suit you. One thing I like about you is your smile when I say something nice to you. You do this cute thing where you blush just a little bit and you smile in that way you smile just for me. I'm eager yet nervous for you to get my first letter, I'm very curious and interested to know what you have to say about certain questions I had. Namely you possibly loving me? 

I actually went outside. Like, I left my house. My property even. I went out to shop by myself, something I haven't done since my return from Azkaban. I guess being cooped up in this house of mine was torture without you. It was good, I didn't face too much harassment. In a way you gave me the courage and self confidence to do that. To face the world. It makes me really angry and sad that you're being yelled at because of something you did for me, because of crimes I committed, because you gave me a second chance, when you've done so much for me, you don't deserve to be treated that way. 

And as for the technology thing, it sounds odd to me, but I think it could be very good. If you're fighting so hard for it, it must be a brilliant idea. I certainly am going to keep an open mind about it. Keep your chin up, you do have somebody on your side always. I'm glad I'm a comfort to you, and I'm glad you think of me as somebody to come home to. You're amazing, and wonderful, and adorable, and I can't wait to see you again. 

-Almost definitely with love, Draco 

 

_Dear Draco, I finally got your letter. It is day four and god your letter is a breath of fresh air. To answer your question, yes, I would love to call you my boyfriend. Never fear my sweet Draco, there's still a cute boy in your house. He's the cutest boy ever and I miss him dearly. I can't wait to see him in six days. And if it wasn't clear, yes I'm talking about you. I like that you're attached to me, it would suck to be the only one._

_All of it sounds great, the dinner, the pastries, the activities together. And god, the doggy style. I like to think we can take turns. I want you to bend me over and take me (that's how you talk dirty, right?) and then I want to push my dick inside you. Either way I'm all pent up, and dying to touch you, to fuck you, to try all sorts of things with you. We accomplished so much in a weekend, I like to think about what it is we could do with a week, or a month, or even years together. It would be worth coming home early just for that, if only I could._

_I think I could see the possibility of letting our relationship be known to the public one day. If this goes well, if we last, it'll come out eventually, and I don't hate the idea of not having to keep you a secret. It's just that I don't know if I'm willing to put you through that yet, to shove you into the lime light. It's a lot for anyone to deal with, especially if you're not used to it. I wish I could just take you out now, be normal with you. Maybe someday, if you were willing, we could go public. Of course this thing we have is still new, I'm thinking way further ahead then I maybe should. For now, I'm enjoying so much my time with you._

_As for your final question, about who I'm falling in love with, I do think it is who you're hoping. I hope we're thinking of the same person, it would be awkward if we weren't. I miss you, very dearly. I can't wait for your next letter, since this one was so lovely. I'll tell you all about America I promise._

_-With love, Harry_

_Dear Draco, I think you're wonderful. I miss you. I've been traveling all day by broomstick. In the morning I apparate across the ocean. I wish I had more time to right, but I have to rest. I miss you. Five days._

_-Love, Harry._

_Draco, I miss you. I am so tired but I just arrived in the states. Washington Dc, an odd place that apparently isn't part of any states, but is where all the people in charge of the nation are. Tomorrow is a big day, but hopefully I will be able to keep my eyes open long enough to write you a proper letter. I miss you. Can't wait to see you again, in only four days!_

_-Love, Harry._

_Dear Draco, when I got back to my hotel room your letter was waiting for me on my desk, which only made a wonderful day better. It did indeed make me smile. Before I respond to your letter, I have to tell you about the incredible day I've had. The American Minister is a delight, she was very warm and welcoming and commended Hermione on her efforts to end elf slavery. She's donating a massive sum of money to the Dobby foundation, which is a wonderful and warm way to welcome us._

_Also at the meeting was the Canadian minster of magic, and I am now pleased to say that both countries are partnering with England to start to integrate wizards and witches into muggle tech companies and start to develop technology that not only works with but enhances magic. It's wonderful Draco! It seems like this idea might have traction after all, and I'm so thrilled to have America especially on board. Soon Wizards could be using muggle technology! I know it sounds odd my pet, but it will really be wonderful. Imagine being able to simply call each other every night instead of this letter writing business. And even better, we may be able to get Mexico and perhaps even countries in South America involved. It just feels so wonderful to feel like I'm actually getting anywhere with this._

_I'll bet you're wondering what America is like! Well, from what I've seen, there aren't any more large people then you'd see in England. And as far as rude or lazy goes, everybody I've met has been perfectly pleasant and polite so far. Some people speak rather loudly, but that's it. In fact, everybody here is very friendly and delightful. One interesting thing about Americans is they are fascinated, and even delighted by our "accents". Apparently they find them sexy and appealing. Is that why you find me appealing Draco, because of my accent? I joke, but man, I have so much to tell you. I like it here, but I miss home. It's too hot here. Today it was 89 degrees, which for us would be about 32. Isn't that insane? Apparently that's normal for Washington D.C._

_As for you inquiry as to who I love, or may be falling in love with, yes, I do believe I'm falling in love with you. I can't help it, you've had this effect on me that nobody's ever had. You've made me feel alive for the first time in years, really. I didn't realize how alone I was, until I spent that weekend with you. Being apart from you even now is difficult for me. Do you really think my smile is cute? I didn't even notice I did that. It is just for you though, you make me feel a certain way. This seems like it should be too soon, but I don't feel as though it is. I don't feel like I'm moving too fast. Is that crazy? I don't think you'll think so. Should I be confessing all this in a letter? Maybe not but I am. So there you are. _And just so you know, I think it's extra cute when you duck your head to hide the fact that you're blushing.__

__I think it's amazing that you left your house. I'm proud of you, and it makes me feel good that I give you the confidence you deserve to have. I hope you enjoyed shopping, it's funny to think of you in a shop browsing produce. But in a cute way. I'm glad I have you on my side, and I'm glad you want me to come home to you. For now, I have to go to sleep because I have a long three days of traveling ahead of me, but I will see you at the end of the three days. I've been thinking about you this whole time, I cannot wait to see you again. I really can't! Please wait for me._ _

__-Love, Harry._ _

__Dear Draco, two more days until I see you. Two more days! I can hardly wait._ _

__-Love, Harry._ _

__Dear Draco, I only have to survive today and tomorrow until I see you. I hope your response letter finds me soon._ _

__-Love, Harry._ _

__Dear Draco, tomorrow! I can't stand it I must see you the second I'm back._ _

__-Love, Harry._ _

 

Draco's hands shook as he wrote the final letter to Harry, a letter he hoped would reach him before he got back. Next to him a pile of four newly opened letters lay flat on the table. As he finished writing his response, his short, carefully worded, overjoyed response, there was a knock at the door. His heart sped up and he smiled as he raced to the door to answer it. He knew who it must be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to publishing my smut online, I hope you guys like it. I hope to update at least twice a month, I wish I could do more but my schedule is all out of whack.


End file.
